Confession
by clank.bubble
Summary: Saat kau bicara, tanpa sadar aku menatap mu. saat kau tersenyum cerah aku pun ikut tersenyum bersama mu. Mingyu x Wonwoo. MEANIE. Genderswitch.


Confession

Main cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

And other member Seventeen.

Genre : Friendship, Romance

WARNING

GENDERSWICTH

 **Note : mungkin ceritanya agak membosankan karena ceritanya agak pasaran/?, tapi aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini.**

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah untuk memulai hari yang baru, terlebih lagi di sekolah Pledis High School disini lah para siswa dan siswi ini berkumpul, _yap!_ Hari ini adalah hari tahun ajaran baru bagi para siswa dan siswi Pledis High School setelah menikmati libur yang panjang.

 _Terlebih,_ mereka sedang berkumpul di depan kelas yang ada di setiap lorong sekolah ini. Hanya untuk mengerubungi sebuah _daftar nama_ yang tertera disetiap jendela kelas. Bukan pemandangan yang tidak biasa lagi, dikarena kan setiap tahun ajaran baru setiap kelas akan di _acak._ Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Wonwoo— _ya"_

Seorang gadis ber _kacamata_ yang sedang resah mencari deretan namanya di setiap kelas, yap dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo seorang gadis berwajah _emo_ sedang resah mencari deretan namanya tetapi belum satu— _pun_ iya temukan. Dan merasa namanya dipanggil ia langsung menoleh kearah suara itu, dan membuat sebuah tarikan kecil dibibirnya membentuk sebuah _senyuman._

"Jihooonnn! Ya Tuhan, aku sangat merindukan mu." Ucap Wonwoo yang langsung di tanggapi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dari sahabatnya itu yang bernama Lee Jihoon, gadis berbadan _minimalis_ dan berwajah manis.

"Dasar Gadis Bodoh, kita baru saja bertemu kemarin. Untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah bersama, kau terlalu berlebihan Wonwoo"

" _hehe._ Biarkan saja."

Ini lah Wonwoo ia hanya akan mengeluarkan banyak kata untuk orang terdekatnya dan tak tak jarang pula Wonwoo sering membuat _lelucon._ Sifatnya akan berbanding terbalik jika ia bertemu dengan orang baru di sekitarnya. Banyak yang bilang ' _jika kau berdekatan dengan Wonwoo, akan ada aura hitam yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya' lucu bukan?_ Mereka bicara seperti itu karena tidak tahu sifat Wonwoo yang sebenarnya.

"Oh ya, untuk apa kau kesini, Wonwoo— _ya?_ Sudah tahu kelas mu bukan disini. Kau sekelas dengan ku lagi. Di 12- C"

"Aku sedang mencari kela— _ya_! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku sejak tadi, kau tahu aku panik mencari _nama—ku_ di setiap kelas. Kau tega sekali Jihoon"

"Kau yang Bodoh, apa guna _kacamata_ sebulat ini. Mencari deretan nama mu saja tak bisa"

 _Tak_

Ujar Jihoon sambil memukul kening Wonwoo dengan buku tebalnya itu.

" _Aish.._ kau kasar sekali Jihoon" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengusap kening nya yang terkena _sentuhan manis_ dari sahabatnya ini.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang seru?" Tambah satu lagi seorang gadis yang berpipi gemuk ini, yap! Ia bernama Seungkwan, seorang _penggosip_ dan bermulut _ember._ Jika kalian mempunyai rahasia, kusarankan kalian jangan memberitahu pada Seungkwan kalau tidak rahasia kalian akan terbongkar semuanya. _Kkk.._

"Tidak, kau tidak ketinggalan Seungkwan. Bahkan kita baru akan memulainya"

"Kita?" ucap Wonwoo dan Seungkwan berbarengan.

" _Yap!_ Karena kita sekelas lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya!" ucap Jihoon dengan senangnya

"Benarkah?! Woah.. ini hebat" dan perkacapan ini diakhiri dengan pelukan antara ketiganya. Dan tidak jarang pula di pandang aneh oleh para siswa yang tak sengaja menyaksikannya.

Bayangkan saja siapa sih yang tidak senang dapat satu kelas lagi dengan Sahabat kalian. Itu lah yang sedang dirasakan Wonwoo dan teman temannya..

.

"Wonwoo—ya, untuk hari ini kau pulang sendiri ya? Aku ada kencan dengan kekasih ku. Dan Jihoon tadi menitipkan pesan bahwa ia tak bisa pulang bersama juga dia ada latihan _vocal_ mungkin sampai larut."

"Pergi _lah."_

" _yak!_ Jangan memasang wajah seram mu wonwoo. Maka nya cari kekasih yang mau menemani mu pulang bersama, agar kau tidak sendirian terus _hehe"_

"Sialan kau Seungkwan! Sahabat macam apa kau tega meninggalkan ku sendiri" ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah memelasnya

"Sahabat macam aku.. Hahaha, bye Wonwoo—ya hati-hati dijalan" ujar Seungkwan sambil berlari karena ia tahu jika ia masih diam di dalam kelas ia akan mendapatkan Jitakan sayang dari Wonwoo.

" _huft._ " _helaan nafas_ Wonwoo sambil membenaran letak _kacamatanya_ yang bundar itu. Ia pun keluar ruangan kelas yang sudah sangat sepi. Sebenarnya suasana ini lah yang Wonwoo sukai. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara _serangga kayu._ Suara khas sore hari. Dan tak lupa hembusan angin yang damai.

.

.

.

Disinilah Wonwoo, duduk sendiri di Halte bus. Sambil sesekali memainkan _handphone—nya._

Sebelum mengenal Jihoon dan Seungkwan. Wonwoo adalah seorang gadis yang sangat membosankan, ia jarang bahkan tak pernah mengeluarkan suara sepatah kata _pun._ Banyak yang bilang bahwa Wonwoo ada lah seorang gadis yang dingin, mungkin karena _wajah_ nya yang sangat _datar._ Sedatar hidupnya.

 _Tentukan urutan lempar dadu.._

 _Double duabelas.._

 _Keren.._

 _Kota diambil alih._

 _Aku kehilangan kota aku.._

"Ah.. sial! Jaringan Brengsek." Ujar seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Duduk Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo yang sedari tadi fokus terhadap _handphone—nya_ mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sumber suara itu berasal.

Dapat Wonwoo perhatikan bahwa Pemuda itu sedang mengumpat pada _handphone—nya_ yang sedang ia genggam. ' _Ck, dasar sudah kalah, jaringan yang kau salahi'_ ujar Wonwoo didalam hati

 _Deg._

Tanpa disadari pandangan mereka pun bertemu, entah Wonwoo merasa pandadangan matanya _terkunci_ oleh pemuda tersebut. Sehingga ia tak bisa melihat kemana pun selain mata pemuda itu.

Tak lama mereka berpandangan, akhirnya pemuda itu pun melepaskan arah pandangnya dari mata Wonwoo, dan merasa sedikit... _canggung_ secara tergesa pemuda itu pun menaruh _handphone nya_ kedalam saku celananya dan langsung berjalan kearah halte tempat Wonwoo duduk. Tapi ia tidak duduk melainkan berdiri menyender pada tiang halte.

Wonwoo pun menundukan kepalanya dan merasa hawa panas menjalar ke pipinya. Ia yakin pipinya saat ini sedang memerah seperti tomat. Sumpah ini hal memalukan pertama yang pernah wonwoo alami selama 17 tahun ia hidup.

' _sial. ada apa dengan ku'_

Disitulah pertemuan awal mereka. Yang membuat sebuah perubahan yang sangat drastis pada satu pihak.

.

.

.

Entah ada apa dengan Wonwoo saat melihat pemuda itu membuat jantungnya jadi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dan juga Wonwoo merasa Wajah nya memanas saat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"ini masih terlalu pagi Wonwoo, kau sudah mau berangkat saja. Kau tidak memakan sarapan mu, hm?" ujar nyonya Jeon yang tak lain adalah _Ibu Wonwoo._ Yang masih sibuk dengan menata meja makan.

Bayangkan ini saja masih jam enam, dan Wonwoo sudah bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, _demi tuhan._ sekolah saja akan memulai kegiatan belajar masih dua jam dari sekarang.

"Tidak Eomma, aku sarapan disekolah saja. Aku berangkat"

 _Sesampainya di Sekolah._

'bagus lah masih sepi.' Ujar Wonwoo dalam hati, ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sambil membaca buku _fisikanya._ Tak lupa dengan _earphone_ yang menggantung di telinga nya.

Disinilah Wonwoo duduk didalam kelas, dan masih asik dengan kegiatan yaitu membuat Rangkuman di buku _fisikanya._ Yap, menjadi siswa kelas akhir ia harus benar benar mempersiapkan ujian untuk masuk keperguruan tinggi.

Membuat Rangkuman memang menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari Wonwoo. Jika ia merasa bosan ia akan membuatnya. _Ah.. benar-benar siswi yang teladan._

" _Ya Tuhan.._ Wonwoo kau mengerjakan apa?! Apakah ada tugas? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku? Halaman berapa itu.. mati aku" ucap Seungkwan panik, ini lah kebiasaan seungkwan jika ia lupa mengerjakan PR.

Wonwoo pun hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

"aku hanya mengerjakan Rangkuman, tidak ada Pr Seungkwan—ah"

Seungkwan pun menghela nafas lega, untungnya ini bukan PR.

"kau memang rajin sekali, datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk menulis rangkuman. Dan Wonwoo, kau tahu kita saja baru masuk seminggu dan kau sudah seperti akan menjalani Ujian kelulusan.. itu masih lama Wonwoo—ya"

"persiapan lebih awal itu, lebih baik" ujar Wonwoo mantap.

"seterah kau saja lah, putri kutu buku." "oh,ya wonwoo—ya kau tahu Hong Jisoo? Ketua osis tahun ini. Ia menyukai mu."

Wonwoo pun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan matanya masih terfokus dengan rangkumannya.

"ohh ayolah Wonwoo. Buka hati mu untuk saat ini, kau sudah remaja sudah pantas nya menjalin sebuah hubungan. Dan berhentilah berkencan dengan buku-buku mu yang tak _berguna_ ini." Ujar Seungkwan yang merempas buku Wonwoo.

"bisakah kau berhenti bicara Seungkwan? Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tertarik menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan siapa _pun._ terlebih pada jisoo itu aku tak tertarik padanya."

"lalu kau tertarik dengan siapa?perempuan? ya tuhan.. Wonwoo kau ini tak menyangka kau ini menyukai perempuan, sadar Wonwoo sadar. Kau masih menyayangi Ibu mu kan?"

"Ya! Aku tidak menyukai perempuan. Hanya saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan untuk ku. Dan aku lebih suka dengan kehidupan ku yang seperti ini." Wonwoo pun kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya yaitu.. membuat rangkuman ck.

"benar—benar kau sangat membosan kan. Jisoo oppa itu tampan dan _pintar_ jangan lupa dia itu sangat _populer_. Dan kurasa ia cocok dengan mu." Seungkwan pun menangkupkan pipi nya dengan kedua tangan nya. Sambil membanyangkan wajah pemuda yang bernama Jisoo.

 _Plak._

Wonwoo pun memukul kening Seungkwan dengan _sayang_ menggunakan pulpen yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

''jangan mengada—ngada seungkwan"

"yak! Kau suka sekali memukul kening ku. Sakit tahu.."

Dan tak lama kemudian datang lah segerombolan anak laki laki yang pasti adalah siswa kelas ini, dan ya Wonwoo tidak memperdulikannya karena, setiap kali mereka datang hanya membuat kelas menjadi gaduh dan berisik, itulah yang Wonwoo tak suka dari mereka.

Baru saja saat Wonwoo ingin memfokuskan ke buku pelajaranya lagi, ia tak sengaja meliat pemuda yang sama, pemuda yang ia temui di Halte bus kemarin. Pemuda itu masih sama, selalu fokus dengan handphone yang ia genggam sama seperti kemarin.

"hei, Wonwoo apa yang kau lihat? _Kau.._ memperhatikan Kim Mingyu?"

"a—pa? Siapa kau bilang.. a—ku tidak!"

"kau tak perlu panik, aku tahu mereka itu membuat mu tak nyaman karena keberisikan yang mereka lakukan"

"ya.. kau benar mereka sangat berisik" ujar wonwoo lega "apaka.. ia juga termasuk kelompok dari mereka?"

"siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Seungkwan.

"i—tu yang sedan—" belum wonwoo melanjutkan penjelasanya Seungkwan langsung memutuskan nya dengan perkataanya.

"Oh. Itu Kim mingyu. Mereka memang satu kelompok. Malah Mingyu lah yang paling Berisik dengan suara tertawanya. Demi Wonwoo kau tidak mengenal teman sekelas mu.. terlebih Kim Mingyu adalah siswa terpopuler juga setelah Jisoo oppa" ujar Seungkwn tak percaya.

Dan Wonwoo pun tak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Seungkwan Matanya Masih terpokus dengan. Pemuda itu.. Kim Mingyu, ya sekarang wonwoo sudah tahu nama dari pemuda itu..

Tanpa disadari Wonwoo sebuah tarikan tipis dari bibirnya membuat senyuman yang sangat manis, saat pertama kali melihat Mingyu... _tertawa_

 _Ketika kau berbicara, tanpa kau sadari..._

 _Aku memerhatikan mu._

 _Ketika aku melihat senyuman cerah mu, tanpa ku sadari.._

 _Aku tersenyum juga._

.

.

.

Disini kita mengetahui bahwa Kim Mingyu seorang pemuda yang berkulit tan berwajah tampan tak lupa dengan postur tubuh nya yang sangat tinggi. Sudah mencuri perhatian Wonwoo, gadis yang mempunyai wajah emo taklupa dengan sikap nya yang agak _membosan kan.._

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, baru kali ini Wonwoo tak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran yang sedang di terangkan oleh seorang guru yang sedang menerangkan soal _sejarah._

Sedari tadi matanya tak bisa fokus untuk tak melihat Kim mingyu, setiap lima menit sekali ia selalu melirik ke arah meja tempat duduk Mingyu. Memang jarak meja mereka tak begitu jauh hanya terhalangi satu barisan meja.

 _Bingo!_

Tepat saat wonwoo sedang memerhatikan mingyu. Tak sengaja Mingyu pun menoleh kearahnya dan membuat Pandangan mereka bertemu kembali, untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah ia pun segera memutuskan pandangan mereka. Dan kembali fokus pada papan tulis.

' _ya tuhan.. ada apa dengan pipi ku, kenapa terasa panas sekali'_ ujar wonwoo dalam hati.

Tanpa wonwoo sadari, Mingyu tersenyum kearah nya. Andai saja Wonwoo melihat itu sudah pasti ia akan mencair menjadi air, _kkk_

.

.

.

Di Kantin.

"bi, Jus strawberry. Jangan terlalu manis"

Wonwoo pun merasa bahunya bersentuhan dengan seseorang ia langsung menoleh kesamping, dan ia sontak terkejut melihat orang disamping nya dikarenakan orang tersebut adalah Kim Mingyu, pemuda yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatianya.

"jus Jeruk 2 bi."

Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo mendengar suara itu lagi. Yap suara Mingyu. Dan ia merasa akan pingsan karena bahunya bersentuhan dengan Mingyu. Demi tuhan Hanya Bahu bukan yang lain nya sudah membuat jantung Wonwoo seperti akan meledak dan jangan lupa ia merasakan pipi nya memanas Wonwoo yakin sekarang ini pasti ada guratan merah di pipi nya.

"ini jus strawberry untuk Wonwoo, dan dua Jus jeruk untuk Mingyu"

"terimakasih bi." Setelah menaruh uang dan mengambil Jus pesanannya Mingyu pun langsung menjauh dan menuju Meja kantin dimana meja itu berisikian teman teman nya.

Tanpa disadari Wonwoo pun terus memerhatikanya..

"wonwoo—ya ini pesanan Jus strawberry—nya"

"A—ah, i..ya bi terimakasih"

Wonwoo pun berjalan menuju meja kantin nya dimana disana berisikan, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, dan teman nya yang lain.

"ku kira kau tak akan kemari Won."

"hei, bersantai lah Wonwoo. Ujian kelulusan masih lama, bermain main lah sepuas nya sebelum waktu mu di fokuskan untuk belajar."

"percuma saja Jeonghan Unnie, perkataan mu tak akan di dengarkan Wonwoo. Dia itu gadis yang terobsesi dengan buku pelajaran,"

Wonwoo pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung kepada Jeonghan. Dan Seungkwan pun kembali berbicara dengan Jeonghan, Wonwoo yakin pembicaraan Seungkwan tak jauh dari Gosip atau pun membicarakan Para kekasih mereka.

Dan karena Wonwoo tak begitu tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan. Mata nya malah terpokus untuk memandangi Mingyu dari kejauh an dapat ia lihat Mingyu sedang bercanda dengan teman nya sesekali ia menjahili teman nya yang sedang makan dengan mengambil sepotong daging makanan punya teman nya.

Dan, _lagi—lagi_ tanpa Wonwoo sadari ia pun tersenyum melihat nya.

 _Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan_

 _senyuman mu bahkan tawa mu_

 _menjadi segala nya bagi ku._

 _Dan tanpa kau sadari_

 _Aku pun tersenyum juga melihat nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 _Kring.. kringg_

Jam pelajaran pun usai, dan para siswa sudah berhamburan keluar dari kelasuntuk pulang.

Wonwoo pun terburu—buru merapikan buku pelajaran nya. Karena ia tak mau ketinggalan jejak seorang Kim Mingyu, entah lah sejak kapan Wonwoo yang sikap nya tak peduli dengan sekitar menjadi seperti seorang penguntit, _tidak_ bukan penguntit. Ia hanya ingin berjalan di belakang Mingyu, karena ia dapat mendengar bahkan melihat punggung mingyu tanpa harus diketahui oleh sang punya nya.

 _Ketika kau berjalan, tanpa kau sadari_

 _Aku berjalan dibelakang mu juga._

 _Ketika kau sedang bersenandung. Tanpa kau sadari_

 _Aku pun mengikuti mu juga._

.

.

.

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo pun berhenti karena merasakan nama nya dipanggil. Dan di waktu yang sama juga badan nya pun menegang karena ia tahu siapa yang memanggil nya. Kim Mingyu..

tahu kah kau Mingyu kalau Wonwoo tak bisa Dekat dengan mu karena ia akan merasakan jantung nya berdegub kencang.

"Nama mu Jeon Wonwoo, bukan?"

Wonwoo pun membalik kan badan nya dengan gugup, karena ia sedang berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"i..iya, Aku Wonwoo"

"bagus lah aku tak salah orang, kau tahu aku mencari mu dari tadi, ku kira kau sedang si perpustakaan."

Mingyu.. Mencarinya

Mencarinya?!

Demi Tuhan, bisa kah Mingyu mengulang kata—kata nya, bahwa ia mencari Wonwoo sedari tadi. Dan itu cukup membuat degupan jantung Wonwoo bertambah semakin kencang dan membuat lututnya lemas.

" _ung.._ a—ada apa?"

"ahh.. ini Buku mu terbawa ke dalam tas ku, mungkin karena kemarin Seokmin meminjam buku mu tetapi ia lupa membawa nya. Dan berakhir berada didalam tas ku. Nih ku kembalikan."

Wonwoo pun langsung mengambil buku nya yang di pegang mingyu,

"T..terima ka—sih.."

"tak seharusnya kau bilang terimakasih, harusnya Seokmin lah yang bilang terima kasih kepada mu."

"ah.. i—ya"

"yasudah, aku ke kelas. Ingin bersama?"

"hm—mh, tidak! Kau duluan saja. Mingyu"

Bodoh, kau wonwoo kenapa menolak ajakan nya, kalo tidak menolak ajakan nya kan kau bisa menuju kelas bersama seorang Kim Mingyu. Sungguh kau Bodoh sekali Wonwoo

"yasudah kalau begitu, aku duluan."

"hm."

Wonwoo pun menatap punggung mingyu yang menjauh sampai akhirnya ia tak dapat melihat lagi punggung mingyu.

Wonwoo pun langsung menatap buku nya yang tadi di genggam mingyu, dan mencium aroma Mint, ia yakin itu berasal dari aroma tubuh Mingyu. Demi Semua aroma buku yang berada di Perpustakaan. Aroma ini lah yang sekarang menjadi aroma favorite seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

 _Semua yang berasal dari diri mu.._

 _Menjadi sesuatu hal yang ku sukai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di hari berikutnya, merupakan hari bersejarah bagi hidup nya seorang gadis yang ber nama Jeon Wonwoo. Karena di hari ini Wonwoo berangkat telat bahkan ia bangun kesiangan untuk ke sekolah. Hanya karena seorang Mingyu, ya wonwoo bangun telat karena ia tidur malam hanya untuk men— _stalk_ semua akun SNS milik Mingyu.

Akibat telat wonwoo tidak bisa mengikuti tiga jam pelajaran Kwon songsaenim. Dan wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dan tidak lupa ia membawa buku cerita _roman,_ yang akhir—akhir ini menjadi buku favorit nya.

"tidak salah aku memilih ke atap." Wonwoo pun merebahkan badan nya di salah satu bangku panjang yang di sediakan diatap. Sambil membuka buku yang ia bawa. Karena wonwoo takut rok—nya yang hanya sebatas paha tersingkap angin, ia menutupinya dengan jaket yang ia bawa.

"tidak ku sangka seorang Jeon Wonwoo membolos pada jam pelajaran masih berlangsung."

 _Deg._

Wonwoo yang mendengar suara itu langsung bangkit dari posisinya menjadi berdiri, karena ia tahu siapa yang mengajak nya bicaara.

"Mingyu—ssi a..aku ti—dak." Protes wonwoo panik. Juur yang dikatakan mingyu itu salah. Ia tidak membolos hanya saja ia telat tadi..

"tak perlu seformal itu, lagi pula aku tahu kau tidak membolos. Aku melihat mu tadi berlarian di lapangan. _hah.._ Baru aku tahu anak pintar juga bisa telat."

Mingyu pun menoleh kearah wonwoo, dan jangan lupa menampilkan senyuman nya yang membuatnya semakin bertambah tampan.

Dan membuat wonwoo salah tingkah karena melihat senyuman itu. Wonwoo pun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh arah asalkan bukan ke wajah mingyu.

"sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu baca buku mu."

 _Bukan, tetapi kau mengganggu isi pikiran ku mingyu._

"ahh.. ti—dak! kau tidak sama sekali mengganggu ku, sungguh." Wonwoo pun mengatakan nya dengan cepat.

"benarkah? Berarti aku boleh duduk disini juga."

"Ten—tu."

Sejak itu tak ada percakapan lagi yang mereka lontarkan. Wonwoo yang ber pura—pura sibuk dengan bukunya dan si Mingyu yang mendadak canggung karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan situasi ini.

"Mingyu—ssi.."

"Mingyu, sudah ku bilang panggil saja aku mingyu. Tak perlu se formal itu."

Wonwoo pun menundukan kepalanya dan sambil mengagguk dengan apa yang minyu bicarakan.

"ada apa?"

"ahh. Itu, kenapa kau berada disini? Ah tidak maksudku kenapa kau tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran?"

"aku bosan.."

Wonwoo pun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasanya.

Dan diakhiri dengan mereka berdua yang menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah dan membolos semua jam mata pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

.

"kau yakin akan pulang sendiri?"

"hn.." wonwoo pun mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban nya, dan tidak lupa menampilkan senyuman tipisnya.

"aku membawa _motor,_ aku bisa mengantar mu. Bukan kah kita searah?"

"aku tahu mingyu teta—"

" _Mingyu—ya"_

Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun sotak menengok kearah suara tersebut,

"Mingyu,ayo kita pulang bersama. Kau bawa motor kan?"

Gadis itu pun langsung memeluk lengan mingyu dengan manja, yap. Gadis itu adalah Sohye. Gadis yang akhir—akhir ini digosipkan dekat dengan mingyu.

Sohye memang cantik, banyak yang bilang bahwa Mingyu dan Sohye sangat cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukan berarti Wonwoo itu tidak cantik bahkan jika dilihat Wonwoo lah yang lebih cantik dari pada Sohye hanya saja sifat nya yang membedakan mereka, jika Wonwoo itu adalah gadis yang tertutup maka berbanding terbalik dengan Sohye yang mempunyai sifat yang _easy—going_ membuatnya banyak disukai oleh teman teman nya.

"maaf, aku permisi"

Wonwoo pun meninggalkan Mingyu dan Sohye dengan tergesa gesa, ia yakin jika ia masih setia berdiri diantara Sohye dan Mingyu air mata nya akan jatuh.

"ada apa dengan nya? sudah kubilang dia itu gadis yang aneh, berhenti mendekatinya mingyu. Dan lihat lah diriku."

"berhenti menyebut nya gadis aneh." Setelah berkata begitu dingin kepada Sohye, Mingyu pun langsung melepaskan tangan Sohye yang masih setia memeluk lengan nya ia pun langsung meninggal kan gadis itu.

"yak! Mingyu—ya berhenti."

.

.

.

Ternyata Jihoon dan Seungkwan memberikan pengaruh yang baik di kehidupan Wonwoo. Kini wonwoo dapat berkumpul bahkan tertawa bersama teman—teman barunya seperti Kwon Soonyoung yang merupakan kekasih dari Jihoon dan Jun yang diam—diam dia menyukai wonwoo. Adapula Seungcheol kekasih dari Jeonghan.

Mereka pun sering berkumpul bersama saat istirahat, seperti hari ini mereka membuat suasana kantin ramai dengan suara mereka yang berisik.

"Wonwoo, apakah kau ada waktu kosong saat pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Tidak ada." Setelah menjawab itu wonwoo kembali fokus pada jus strawberry nya.

"hahaha. Ini adalah pertanyaan konyol mu yang ke 100, percuma saja kau menanyakan itu pada Wonwoo, ia akan menjawab ' _tidak ada'_ atau ' _tidak mau'. "_ jawab Seungcheol dengan menirukan gaya khas Wonwoo saat berbicara.

Dan membuat yang lain tertawa karena ucapan Seungcheol yang menirukan wonwoo.

"yak! Itu tidak lucu sama sekali" Wonwoo pun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa dirinya terpojokan.

"haha, kalau begitu kita belajar bersama di rumah mu saja won."

"usul yang bagus, sekalian aku ingin meminta _film_ yang kemarin kita tonton." Ujar Soonyoung semangat.

"dan diakhiri dengan kalian yang asik menonton dan hanya aku saja yang belajar."

Ucapan datar Wonwoo pun sukses membuat tawa mereka pecah.

" _haha,_ kau tahu kami sangat baik Won."

"itu karena film mu bagus—bagus untuk di tonton won." Jihoon pun menambahkan

"bilang saja kalian ingin menonton film gratis dirumah ku."

Dan diakhiri dengan mereka saling menukarkan canda tawa mereka

.

.

.

"selamat pagi, Wonwoo" sapaan ceria dari Jun yang menghampiri Wonwoo saat masuk kedalam kelas.

"selamat Tinggal Jun." Jawab Wonwoo datar

"Berikan aku senyum—an mu Wonwoo, kau tau tidak baik seorang gadis Murung dipagi hari."

Mendengar kan itu Wonwoo pun langsung membalik badan nya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jun. Dan memberikan Senyuman manis nya pada Jun.

"Seperti Ini?" masih dengan senyuman manis nya, dan sang lawan bicaranya hanya menatapnya tanpa mengedip kan mata nya.

"kuulangi lagi, Selamat pagi Jun." Sebelum membalikan badan nya menuju tempat duduk nya, Wonwoo _mencapit_ hidung Jun kencang. Membuat Wonwoo Tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"kau seperti mayat hidup Jun—ssi." Begitulah komentar teman sekelas Wonwoo.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, ternyata ada yang memperhatikan interaksi nya dengan Jun.

" _aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai senyuman yang manis, dan ku harap senyum itu hanya untuk ku."_ Setelah berkata seperti itu orang itu langsung tersenyum kecut, " _ternyata tidak."_

.

.

"argh.. aku tak menyangka kalau Ujian akhir secepat ini."

"sedari tadi kau tidak berhentinya mengeluh Seungkwan."

"Baca lah ini"

 _Brak._

Wonwoo pun melemparkan setumpuk Buku yang ia bawa dari dalam kamarnya.

Mendengar itu Seungkwan dan Jihoon langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Yak, kau mengagetkan ku Wonwoo."

"bacalah itu, ku yakin beban mu akan hilang. Ini semua sudah ku rangkum. Materinya sama dengan Ujian Akhir."

"melihat setumpuk buku ini malah menambah beban pkiran ku,won" Sooyoung pun menambahkan nya yang sedari tadi asik menonton film.

Seungcheol mengangguk mendengar perkataan Soonyoung.

"Disini hanya Wonwoo lah yang siap dengan Ujian akhir." Jeonghan menambahkan nya sambil membuka buku yang tadi Wonwoo bawa.

"untung saja aku bukan Murid tahun akhir. Dan err... Jun Hyung. Mengapa dari tadi kau diam?" Vernon menambahkan kan walaupun bukan satu angkatan dengan lain nya. Tetapi ia selalu berkumpul dengan mereka. Terlebih ia menemani kekasih nya yaitu Seungkwan.

"ku rasa kau sedang sakit Jun"

"ti—dak.. aku tidak sakit"

"pikiran nya yang sakit, karena tadi pagi Wonwoo memberikan sebuah senyuman manis kepadanya." Soonyoung menambahkan karena ia tahu apa yang yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"apakah ini bertanda Wonwoo sudah membuka kan hatinya untuk kau Jun."

"yak! Kau bicara apa Seungkwan—ah. Berhenti membicarakan aku dan Jun. Apakah kalian tidak ada pembahasan yang lain?"

"habis hanya kalian berdua yang tidak mempunyai kekasih diantara kami Wonwoo—ya"

"aish.. Jihoonnnn~" rengek Wonwoo pada Jihoon dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"lihat lah jika Wonwoo sedang bersama kita, ia menjadi ekspresif sekali."

"itu sebuah kemajuan, hyung." Timpal Vernon yang sedang membaca komik nya.

Jeonghan dan seungkwan pun menghampiri Wonwoo dan merangkulnya.

"tetaplah seperti ini Wonwoo—ya"

Wonwoo pun pun hanya bisa tersenyum Canggung, setidaknya jika ia sedang bersama Teman-teman nya ia dapat melupakan Mingyu untuk sementara.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah Sohye menanganggap ku sebagai kekasih mu, lihat lah hampir seluruh sekolah mengetahui nya."

"bukan kah itu bagus oppa? Jika seluruh siswa sekolah tahu, jadi tidak akan ada siswi yang mendekati mu. Lagi pula kau juga sudah mengungkap kan nya pada saat kau habis latihan basket oppa. Jadi kau resmi menjadi kekasih ku." Sohye pun langsung memeluk lengan Mingyu dengan posesif, sambil menatap kearah mingyu.

"itu hanya taruhan, jangan dibawa serius Sohye." Mingyu jengah karena sohye terus saja menempel padanya dan ia pun berusaha melepaskan tangan sohye dari lengan nya.

"aku tak peduli soal itu." Sohye pun berupah posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Dan mengalungkan kedua lengan nya di keher Mingyu

"kau tetap miliku oppa." Dan mingyu pun berusaha melepaskan Sohye yang memeluk lehernya dengan cara memegang kedua sisi pinggang Sohye dan mendorong Sohye ke belakang agar Sohye menjauh darinya.

"Lepaskan Sohye aku sudah muak dengan mu." Ucapan mingyu yang penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Disisi lain tak jauh dari keberadaan Mingyu dan Sohye diasana ada Wonwoo dan Jihoon yang sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang keberadaan nya di lorong tempat Sohye dan Mingyu berada.

Dan mereka pun berhenti karena melihat Mingyu dan Sohye sedang 'berpelukan' karena jika dilihat dari kejauhan posisi mereka seperti berpelukan.

"dasar tak tahu malu, menyebar kemesraan didepan umum. Ini yang paling aku tidak suka dari percintaan antara siswa populer."

Wonwoo pun menghiraukan ucapan jihoon, matanya nya masih menatap lurus kearah Mingyu dengan sebuah tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya lemas, bahkan ia merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum yang tajam entah rasanya sakit dan sesak secara bersamaan. Dan membuat matanya memanas.

Hingga setetes air mata Wonwoo jatuh ke pipi mulusnya saat wonwoo berkedip, ia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mengelap jejak air matanya dengan terburu—buru karena ia takut Jihoon mengetahuinya.

"jihoon, kurasa lain kali saja kita mengembalikan buku ini. A—ku.. rasa aku masih mau membaca buku ini."

"bukan kah tadi kau bilang bosan dengan buku itu."

"aku berubah pikiran. Sudahlah ayo kembali kekantin."

Wonwoo pun menarik jihoon menjauh dari situ. Untung saja Wonwoo dapat cepat mengendalkan ekpresinya, jadi itu tidak membuat Jihoon curiga kepadanya.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari ternyata Mingyu menatap punggung wonwoo yang semakin menjauh darinya dan melupakan bahwa ada sohye didepan nya.

.

.

.

.

Ini lah hari paling menyeram kan untuk para siswa dan siswi tahun akhir Pledis High School. Karena hari ini tepat hari dimana Ujian Akhir atau ujian menentukan kelulusan bagi mereka

 _Kringg._

Bel menandakan ujian telah usai. Para murid pun keluar dari dalam kelas dengan terburu—buru.

"akhirnya ujian yang sangat menyebalkan telah usai."

"ingat Seungkwan, tanpa ujian itu kau tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah ini."

"apa kita harus merayakan nya?" Seungcheol pun menambahkan

"ide bagus, mari kita merayakan nya di kafe biasa."

"Wonwoo—ya untuk kali ini kau ikut kan? _Please.."_ Jeonghan dan yang lain nya pun memasang wajah memohon nya kepada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Melihat pemandangan yang menggelikan bagi Wonwoo pun membuatnya tertawa pelan.

"yak, kalian jangan pasang wajah seperti itu."

"lalu apa jawaban mu Wonwoo? Ikut kami ya.." Seungkwan dan Jihoon pun merangkul kedua lengan Wonwoo dengan bergelayut manja.

"uhm.. iya aku ikut"

Dan jawaban Wonwoo sukses membuat yang lainya senang layaknya seperti Anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan baru.

.

.

Wonwoo berusaha keras untuk melupakan Mingyu dari ingatan nya, entah malah membuat semakin sukit untuk melupakan pemuda berkulit Tan tersebut.

Pemuda yang selama setahun akhir ini telah mengisi pikiran nya, tanpa satupun teman nya yang mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai Mingyu. Wonwoo memang pandai dalam menyimpan perasaaan nya.

Senyum Mingyu, cara tertawa Mingyu dan wajah damai Mingyu saat tertidur sangat jelas tersimpan di memori ingatan Wonwoo.

Kadang saat memikirkan itu membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum, tetapi saat Wonwoo tahu kenyataan nya bahwa Mingyu sudah mempunyai kekasih, membuat dadanya serasa sesak secara tiba—tiba.

Biarlah, Wonwoo menyimpan sendiri rahasianya bahwa seorang Jeon Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu selama satu tahun terakhir ini dan tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya.

Dan inilah hari kelulusan hari dimana dinantikan oleh setiap siswa.

Wonwoo melihat sekitar, teman satu angkatannya datang dengan kedua orang tua mereka, mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan anak mereka.

Dan disinilah wonwoo hanya sendiri tidak didampingi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Karena Wonwoo tau. Kedua orang tuanya sedang mengurusi sesuatu.

"Wonwoo—ya say _kimchi.."_ wonwoo pun menoleh saat Soonyoung merangkul bahunya dan mengarah kan kamera hanphone nya ke arah mereka berdua.

"yak. Tersenyum lah Wonwoo, kau ini datar sekali. Sekali lagi kali ini kau harus tersenyum. Mengerti?"

Teman teman Wonwoo pun tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Soonyoung itu.

"aku juga ingin di foto~"

"kemarilah Seungkwan.." Wonwoo pun menarik lengan Seungkwan agar mereka berdekatan.

Saat Soonyoung memencet tombol kameranya, Wonwoo pun tersenyum manis dan jangan lupa mereka bertiga pun menggunakan pose V-sign.

"woah.. gambar yang bagus."

Jihoon dan Jeonghan pun langsung memeluk Wonwoo dan membuat tubuh wonwoo sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"hehe, yak. Ada apa ini mengapa kalian berdua memeluk—ku secara brutal?" wonwoo pun membalas pelukan mereka.

"berhentilah memasang wajah polos mu, seakan akan tidak terjadi apa—apaa." Jihoon pun menangis didalam dekapan Wonwoo.

"seragam ku akan basah karena air mata mu, Jihoon—ah. Hehe dan kalian semua kenapa memasang wajah sedih, hum?" wonwoo pun terkekeh melihat wajah para sahabatnya yang menurutnya itu lucu.

"kau yakin akan meninggal kan kami? Kau sudah berjanji akan masuk kampus yang sama dengan kami Won." Jeonghan pun melepaskan pelukan nya.

"maafkan aku, aku janji akan kembali lagi. Ingat kita tidak akan _lost contact._ Aku akan selalu menghubungi kalian."

"kenapa harus pergi secepat itu,wonwoo—ya? Kenapa pada saat kelulusan kau perginya, bahkan kita belum membuat acara kelulusan." Seungcheol menambahkan dan menatap wonwoo dengan tatapan sedih.

"kalian tetap akan berpesta walaupun tanpa aku."

"tidak, kami tidak mau." Mereka serempak menjawabnya.

"hehe, kalian sahabat terbaik yang aku punya. Aku janji akan kembali lagi. Beri aku sebuah pelukan."

Mereka pun membuat sebuah lingkaran dan berpelukan layaknya sebuah figur kartun _teletubies._

"kami pasti sangat merindukan seorang gadis tanpa ekspresi, yaitu Jeon Wonwoo."

"kalian bukan merindukan ku, tetapi hanya merindukan kepingan cd film ku saja." Wonwoo pun memasang wajah yang dibuat—buat sedih.

Dan yang lain nya pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"aku pasti akan merindukan kalian sangatt."

"Wonwoo.. dan kau yakin akan mengutarakan perasaan mu itu?" Soonyoung mengatakan itu dengan berhati—hati

Dan hanya anggukan kepala saja yang Wonwoo berikan sebagai Jawaban.

Di depan sana sudah ada Seketaris Han, yang merupakan seketaris dari ayah Wonwoo yang akan menjemputnya. Dan Wonwoo melambaikan tangan ke arah para sahabatnya itu dan menghampiri Sekretasis Han.

"sekretaris han. Bisakah menunggu sebentar. Aku akan ke loker ku. Hanya ingin memeriksa ."

Mendengar itu Sekretaris Han pun Mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Setelah itu, Wonwoo pun memutus kan untuk membuka lokernya hanya ingin.. melihat lihat.

Saat Wonwoo menoleh tanpa sengaja ia pun bertemu dengan Mingyu.

"Min—gyu.."

 _Mungkin ini saat yang tepat._

Wonwoo pun memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Mingyu, dan yap Mingyu pun menoleh dan tersenyum sangat tampan.

"ada apa, Wonwoo? Oh ya kau belum memberikan tandatangan mu di Seragamku, won " Mingyu pun memperhatikan Wonwoo

"kumohon jangan jeda satu kalimat pun yang aku ucapkan."

"A—ada apa ini, Wonwoo?" Mingyu pun menatap bingung kearah Wonwoo.

"a—aku.. uhm— mungkin ini saat yang tepat. Min..gyu, aku sangat Menyukai mu."

Wonwoo pun menjeda kalimatnya, karena ingin menetralkan pernapasan nya.

"aku telah mencintai mu, secara diam—diam selama satu tahun akhir ini. Tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui nya. Aku selalu memperhatikan mu secara diam—diam, karena aku tahu aku sangat tidak pantas jika bersanding dengan mu, maka dari itu aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini.. a—ku.. sangat mencintai mu Mingyu."

Tanpa sadar air mata Wonwoo jatuh dan membasahi pipi putih pucatnya itu.

Dengan gemetar Wonwoo pun mengarah kan tangan nya ke arah Mingyu, yang sudah ia genggam bunga mawar putih dan tak lupa dengan surat berbentuk hati yang ia tempelkan pada batang bunga Mawar itu.

Mingyu pun menerima mawar yang diberikan Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Wonwoo pun langsung mengelap air matanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Mingyu.

Mingyu menunduk dan memperhatikan seragamnya di bagian dada. Mau tak mau Wonwoo pun menoleh kearah yang Mingyu tuju.

Dan sontak membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

Karena di seragam Mingyu, bertuliskan

' _Mingyu Love Sohye'_

"k..kau dengan Sohye..."

Mingyu pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban nya, tetapi masih saja melayangkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"ku kira, i—tu hanya Gosip saja bahwa kalian berdua.. se..pasang kekasih." Wonwoo pun kembali menyeka air matanya. Dan setelah itu ia tertawa hambar.

"kau dengan sohye memang pantas bersama, haha _aigoo._ Seharusnya aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaan yang menjijikan itu kepada mu. Maaf kan aku Mingyu.. sungguh aku tidak bermaksud."

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo pun menepuk lengan mingyu dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"aku berharap.. Ka—ka..lian selalu bersama." Wonwoo pun kembali menyeka air matanya, yang entah turun sangat deras sekali.

Kaki Wonwoo lemas sangat lemas, sampai ia tak merasakan bahwa kakinya masih menginjak lantai sekolah.

"selamat tinggal, Mingyu.." setelah itu wonwoo pun berbalik,

dan ia pun berlari tetapi entah mengapa kakinya sangat lemas dan pandangan matanya tidak fokus pada akhirnya kakinya tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri membuat ia jatuh dan membuat telapak tangan nya terluka.

Setelah melihat itu mingyu pun berlari menghampiri wonwoo, dan membantu wonwoo untuk berdiri dengan memegang bahu wonwoo.

"kau tidak apa—apa wonwoo?" Mingyu melayangkan tatapan khawatir pada wonwoo.

Tetapi wonwoo, melepaskan tangan mingyu yang berada dibahunya.

Dengan terisak Wonwoo pun mengangguk sebagai jawabnya. Dan ia pun berjalan mendahului Mingyu. Dan Mingyu pun berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

" _hiks.._ kumohon Mingyu. Berhentilah mengikutiku, _jebal. Hiks.."_

Mingyu pun terpaku dengan ucapan Wonwoo yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Membuat ia takbisa berbuat apa apa lagi.

.

.

Di depan gerbang sekolah pun Seketaris Han dan para sahabatnya menunggunya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Yak, Wonwoo kau habis dari mana saja? Kami mencarimu sedari tadi."

Wonwoo pun berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Wonwoo—ya, ada apa?" Jeonghan menghampiri Wonwoo "kau menangis?"

"apa saja yang dia lakukan kepada mu, Wonwoo. Apa dia menyakiti mu? Dia memang brengsek, aku harus menghajarnya." Dengan Geram Seungcheol mengretakan jarinya.

"sudahlah, tak usah dibahas lagi, aku baik—baik saja sungguh. Aku yang salah, kalian tak perlu menghajarnya, Mingyu tidak tahu apa—apa . _Ck,_ aku memang tak tahu malu." Wonwoo pun menyeka air matanya nya dan menampilkan senyuman hambarnya.

"Ingat selalu ada kami yang menyayangi mu dengan tulus, Wonwoo." Jeonghan pun mengelus rambut panjang Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Yap, sebenarnya mereka sudah tau jika Wonwoo itu menyukai Mingyu, karena Wonwoo sendiri yang mengatakan itu.

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.. terimakasih atas semuanya. Aku akan merindukan kalian." Wonwoo pun memeluk satu persatu sahabatnya itu.. dan masuk kedalam Mobilnya.

.

.

"kita akan langsung kebandara, Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon sudah berada disana."

Wonwoo pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

Sesampai nya dibandara.

"Eomma.." Wonwoo pun berlari menuju sang ibu, dan menangis sejadi—jadinya dan memeluk erat ibunya.

"apakah kau berubah pikiran sayang,hm?" nyonya Jeon pun membalas pelukan Wonwoo dan mengelus surai panjang rambut Wonwoo.

"Tidak.. Eomma, aku ingin pergi bersama Eomma. _Hiks"_

"gadis cantik Eomma tidak boleh bersedih, lihat Eomma. Eomma dan Appa akan membatalkan keberangkatan kita jika kau merasa terbebani Wonwoo." Nyonya Jeon pun menyeka air mata Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Wonwoo pun menatap Eomma dan Appa nya. Lalu menggeleng secara cepat.

"aku ingin pergi dari sini Eomma.."

"baiklah jika itu keputusan mu, sayang."

Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang, bahkan ia terus menoleh kebelakang. Wonwoo berharap Mingyu datang dan Memohon untuknya agar tidak pergi..

tapi Wonwoo sadar bahwa Mingyu tidak akan Melakukan nya..

.

.

.

 _Mingyu Point Of View_

Dengan tergesa—gesa Mingyu pun menghampiri, Jihoon dan yang lain nya..

"Dimana Wonwoo?!" Mingyu pun menguncangkan bahu Jihoon

"apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Wonwoo sudah pergi. Kau tak berhak mengejarnya. Lagi pula kau sudah terlambat jika ingin mengejarnya." Seiungcheol pun mendorong bahu Mingyu dengan kencang.

Mingyu pun menatap tak percaya teman—teman Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo pergi, dia tidak akan kembali. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di _paris._ Tempat dimana ayah nya bekerja."

"kalian bercanda... aku tahu itu."

"pesawatnya sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu."

Mendengar itu Mingu pun mengacakan Rambutnya secara Frustasi.

 _Seharusnya ia mengucapkan yang sebenar—nya kepada Wonwoo_

 _Dia ingin Wonwoo kembali._

Itulah kata—kata yang terus berputar di kepala mingyu.

 _Dan, seharusnya pula ia mengata kan bahwa Mingyu juga mencintai Wonwoo._

 _Gadis yang selama ini, mengisi perhatian nya dan juga pikiran nya selama satu tahun akhir ini._

.

.

.

 _Terkadang sebuah rasa mencintai itu, tidak harus saling memiliki._

 **FIN.**

 **Halo. Aku balik nulis lagi nih,dengan pairing baru yaitu MEANIE. Tau gak aku lagi kesem-sem sama mereka berdua.. maka dari itu aku buat fanfic yang pairing nya mereka. Kkk**

 **maaf ya ceritanya terlalu panjang dan mungkin bikin kalian bosan dengan baca cerita ini. Dan mungkin ini cerita yang pasaran. Tapi aku jujur loh ini fanfic buatan aku sendiri. Sebenernya fanfic ini udah selesai 6 bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku baru berani posting ini sekarang. Soalnya masih banyak yng harus diperbaiki. Ini aja udah diperbaiki berkali—kali tapi aku rasa masih banyak banget yang kurang...**

 **oh ya dan satu lagi, aku juga sempilin lirik lagu Confession – SinB feat. Sijin OST. Cinderella and Four Knights. Soalnya menurut aku liriknya ngena bgt buat fanfic ini. hehehe**

 **aku harap kalian senang baca fanfic aku ini. Kkk jangan lupa review nya ya..**

 **mohon bantuan nya ya Reader—nim /bow/**


End file.
